The present invention is directed to a utility cart for transporting loads of various shapes and sizes having a telescoping frame and elevating bed for accommodating said loads.
Carts for transporting loads have existed for some time and are available in many different shapes and sizes with varying functions depending on a user's intended purpose. Until recently, carts were designed of a fixed size and could therefore only accommodate loads of a corresponding fixed size. It has been found to be beneficial to design carts that are modifiable and capable of assuming various shapes and sizes in order to accommodate various loads. Such variable-use cart designs include those having telescoping frames that can be adjusted to assume various configurations in order to accommodate the desired application. Specifically, it is desirable that such carts be equipped with working surfaces or containers that can be set at multiple levels or removed altogether. Although certain variable-use carts are known within the art, prior-art designs have varying degrees of awkwardness and are otherwise not user friendly requiring the user to undergo unnecessarily complicated maneuvers to convert the cart to a desired configuration. Thus, to facilitate the ease of conversion process, there is a demand to provide cart designs that render the process of converting a variable-use cart between different configurations more efficient and user friendly.